Revolving Peace
by Merit Somnia
Summary: The days leading up to Heero Yuy’s assassination. Meet the man who had ideals to shake the colonies and earth for decades to come. Also meet others who helped shape the future world in this time [Full Summary Inside] [completed]
1. Twelfth of February AC 175 Part One

**Revolving Peace**  
  
_The days leading up to Heero Yuy's death. Meet the man who had ideals to shake the colonies and earth for decades to come. Also meet others who helped shape the future world in this time. His aide. The Peacecrafts, Noventas and Winners. The Doctors. The people who want to kill him. And others..._  
  
Twelfth of February AC 175

* * *

**_Heero Yuy  
_**

* * *

"... Peace and total pacifism is ours!" Heero Yuy's voice escalated as he said this, a smile forming on his face. Peace could be possible. His life long dream was coming to pass.  
  
The populace of Colony L-2879E3 roared and shouted their triumph at the end of his speech. The happy cheers at the peace and the clapping their approval. They too wanted peace.  
  
Heero Yuy started to step down from the platform. Almost immediately three dark suited men surrounded him, their bulky figure crowding in on him. Heero Yuy, while he remained pleasant and amiable, inwardly felt irritated. The measures were not necessary, he felt. They would scare the people away from peace.  
  
These guards, who were necessary now, or so they said, would not be in the future. People would have no need to kill. Nor would they want to. They would not to submit to their baser desires and they would not want to.  
  
Peace would be coming to the colonies. The past years people had been seeing his vision as the best one. All the people of the colonies were accepting total pacifism.  
  
Heero Yuy's eyes swept over the crowd. The people radiated joy. The joy of peace. Of no war. The happy smile on their faces was all he needed.  
  
Everything was turning out perfect.  
  
Peace... was finally here.

* * *

_**Aide - Leiko Kaida Halifax**_

* * *

Up on the platform a brunette smiled at his mask. He had been very verbal about these bodyguards but they were a requirement. She frowned. He could be so innocent about such matters. Of course he was not the one who read his mail and the death threats within. They were there for his protection. Shaking her head she joined him.  
  
Fighting her way through the people to reach his side, she receives more than one glare of dissatisfaction. Soon she is near and Heero flashes a quick grin towards her before greeting an old lady. He laughs at what the woman says. The charmer and flatterer he is.  
  
Seeing the brunette's emotionless demeanor, Heero whispers in her ear what the old lady had just said. She is overcome with laughter and clutches at her stomach. Mirth making her eyes water. Heero Yuy joins into her laughter again. Going back to greet the people he keeps a big smile on his face.  
  
Leiko is happy that he can finally be the man he has always wanted to be. A pacifist, peaceful man. This can only be in peace but.  
  
Watching him from a distance but always keeping him sight, she is hit by a feeling that all of this will end. Heero's face flashes across mind. She bites her lip and looks to the left slightly.  
  
Reporters are swarming over this event. The footage was being broad casted all over the colonies and even some select countries on Earth. The reporters had been especially planned by her to show the best light of Heero.  
  
The people would see that Heero's visions for all the people  
  
She smirks and watches as Heero strides through the crowd, charisma and the sheer energy making people feel in awe of him.  
  
He has so much to live for. She squashes that thought down. He would live, she vows, I will see his peace and pacifism ideals being carried out. No matter what she would see for the entire world.  
  
The heavy, reassuring weight of the gun holstered to her body affirms her of the contradictions.  
  
Peace. It will happen!  
  
She wistfully watches his innocence and charm. Longing for it, for she had lost it long ago. "For you Heero..."  
  
It will happen. She would do it. No matter the consequences. The gun pressed into her as she walked, stalked Heero. Keeping guard over his peace. The peace he loved.

* * *

_**The Doctors**_

* * *

"I have to admit that I would have never suspected he would go this far." There was a general murmur of agreement. "Of course the only way for this peace project, the pacifist ideals of his to perish is for him to become a serial killer." There was a stilted silence. "Through I doubt that would happen." The Doctor placed the wine bottle down and walked over to the lounge where his other doctor, friends, were seated, gathered round a large vid screen.  
  
A man with a high nasal voice replied evenly, "That may be so. But he is in danger." This was his lounge. "That is why I asked you to come here."  
  
"You mean you didn't invite me for my delightful company?"  
  
"You know why I invited you all. Have your plans been completed?"  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Neither have I. I feel reluctant to do so. It feels like betrayal to Heero."  
  
"We too are in danger." A tall doctor with a clean shaven head spoke quietly this time.  
  
The silence this time was deafening. They all turned their gazes away and into their respective wine glasses.  
  
Other glasses lay scattered around the room. Peace was so close and yet they knew that certain people were against it. They had not worked for so long to let it all go to shatters. It might stall but peace would come. It would prevail. Just like it did outside the books.  
  
But the path that they had taken would lead them into a spiral of destruction. Their lives of privilege would be over. Harder times would they have to endure.  
  
That is of course only if the peace did not come to pass.  
  
They all felt the sinking sensation when they thought of peace. They were so close yet so far away. Could they possibly find peace in the near future? Or would they have to wait so many years more?  
  
There were only some things they could do. They were not politicians or diplomats. They were scientists. They would work for peace in the only way they could. With science. And that was on their side.  
  
"There was no other choice that was suitable and available for us." The Doctor, who had spoken first, said this.  
  
"Yes. There were not any other routes for us to take. This is the one that is most, to our liking." The plump man took a sip of his wine and spared a glance to his closest companion as if looking for confirmation, he was quiet through then again he always was. "They will not be able to capture us if we are careful. I hope you gentlemen see that."  
  
"Is there any other way for us?" There were no replies to the question issued from the nasally Doctor. "I thought not. So let us visit other opportunities that shall soon be available to us..."

* * *

_**The Peacecrafts  
**_

* * *

The car passed a deserted platform, scrap pieces of paper littering the area. As the car raced by it stirred up the rubbish creating a small whirl wind affect.  
  
The Queen of Sank noticed this as the car sped by, her eyes shadowed. She sighed quietly. Risking a glance towards her husband she sighed again, louder this time.  
  
Her husband, the King of Sank shot an impatient stare at his wife and huffed out, "What is the problem this time?"  
  
"I miss Milliardo. Tell me again why we were unable to bring him here. I miss him. I don't particularly like spending time away from him. He is so young."  
  
"He would not be safe here. He will be safe in Sank with Pagan. He will protect our boy."  
  
"Still... Nikolas. If our bodyguards can not protect a Prince, what hope do they have of protecting a King and Queen? If you feared for Milliardo's life why did you bring me to Outer Space? I don't have fond memories of being here last..."  
  
"You shall be safe. You may go to places where a child or I cannot. You can be protected while a child cannot. You will be safe my Sabine." He leaned into her proximity, "Sabine, do not worry."  
  
Sabine smiled, "As you wish, your majesty." She jested.  
  
"'As you wish, your majesty.'" He mimicked back at her.  
  
"You are such a child!"  
  
"Ah I might very well be." Sabine smirked with triumph, "But only when you are." Her smirk dropped like a ton of bricks.  
  
Sabine scooted away from him and continued staring out of the dark tinted window. Her shoulders were stiff and her fist was curled around her handle to the out side. The King of Sank wondered briefly why they had put it there. They had never used it; doors were always opened for them.  
  
"Sabine?" Nikolas cautiously questioned.  
  
"I miss Milliardo. I miss my child, our child. He is so young. Just a baby. My baby."  
  
He withdrew his stare from her and he felt the tension seep from the car slightly.  
  
"So do I Sabine, so do I. But we shall see him soon. And until then you shall just have to live with my childish antics."  
  
"Yes... Sometimes I wish I knew who was worse at misbehaving. It is so difficult to tell." She flashed a fond grin at him.  
  
"I will put my name to rights! I shall not let my son defeat me. Especially when he is not yet four years of age."  
  
"Yes well do please do whatever you must at another time. We are arriving."  
  
"So we are." The king whispered. Hard lines etching his face early in age, he was aging under this stress.  
  
"Is this all going to happen. Peace? I shall scarcely imagine it has some fierce opponents." The queen's voice was quiet and sounded distressed. Through it showed little under her polite public mask.  
  
"We can only hope. But our hopes are in good hands. Heero Yuy looks like a good man."  
  
"Yes he does," she bit her lip. "I just wonder if – "  
  
The car stopped.  
  
"What? What is the matter Sabine."  
  
Sabine looked up face diplomatic, "Let us go. Forget this matter."  
  
"Sabine – "  
  
She placed a hand on his "Nikolas, let it go." Her eyes met his. "I want peace."  
  
"Yes. So do I."

* * *

_**The Winners**_

* * *

"How do I look?" Quaterine twirled in front of the full length mirror her eyes critically eyeing every fault whether they are there or not.  
  
Haroun looked at her. She was stunning. Long pale blond hair artfully confined in an elaborate twist, gold birds in flight and dark yellow flowers adorned. A light blue silk dress fluttered from below her waist while the top half was a covered by a gold cape. A white sash with gold trim could be seen. Pinned with a flying bird and trailing flowers she was marvelous.  
  
He felt his mouth go dry. But the one thing about her than made him shell shocked was her simple yet unique beauty. She was beautiful inside and out. He loved her.  
  
And she loved him!  
  
It wasn't her outside features that made him so clumsy but her inner goodness. She was so beautiful.  
  
"Haroun?"  
  
Haroun walked over to her and kissed her temple. "Darling. You are the most beautiful. I love you, Quaterine, forever."  
  
Quaterine slung her arms around his neck. "Haroun I love you too." She rested her head against his chest and Haroun placed his hands on her waist.  
  
They rocked back and forth for a while. Dancing to a tune that wasn't there. Yet the music, to Quaterine at least, seemed to be spinning a magic quality to this moment.  
  
Haroun was humming _Ode to Joy_.  
  
Her favourite song.  
  
Quaterine smiled. Opening her eyes she gazed into the semi closed ones of Haroun's. Not letting her gaze tarry from his she led him into a slow long kiss. Not one of high passion. But one that showed her love, her true feelings toward him. She would always love him. To death do you part. She would take that saying to her heart.  
  
She softly removed her lips from his.  
  
He was still humming. The melody reassuring her, calming her down. He was the only one that could when she was feeling depressed.  
  
The mystical moment continued.  
  
Yet Quaterine felt that this time was as fragile as glass. Time was rushing so quickly. It had always seemed so short. Time was fleeing her grasp. Her time with Haroun was to be cut short.  
  
Quaterine kept these thoughts to herself. They have always marked her from others. That and a few other abilities. But she was so careful. Especially now.  
  
Time was passing.  
  
It was near to her end.  
  
Haroun loved her.  
  
Quaterine lost herself in his emotions. She could allow herself this brief moment.  
  
The end beckoned. She had seen it.

* * *

_I don't know if I should continue this or not. If you want to see more just ask. This is probably slightly AU or AT but only slightly I don't know if anything is off the real time line and events, so, I'm just saying that. Other characters mentioned or even not will be put in place when needed. __Wondering about the about their names? I don't know them but if anyone does... just tell me. I'll correct the mistake. Thanks. These notes go for so long..._

* * *

_I don't own GW, Sunrise and Bandai do._

* * *

_Please R/R!_


	2. Twelfth of February AC 175 Part Two

**Revolving Peace**

Twelfth of February AC 175 (Part Two)

* * *

_Heero Yuy_

* * *

Heero looked into the large, floor length mirror focusing on the bow tie that his fingers were attempting to twist into the right ties. Heero decided that the small piece of material was evil and was bent on war. Refusing to move into their proper place, they wriggled out of his fingers and lay, slightly crumpled, and not in their correct space and position.  
  
Frowning at this mockery directed at him. Jerking his bow tie sideways in a vain effort to oversee it to it's formal, elaborate whereabouts. This failed; a choked sigh of impatience escaped form his lips. Heero didn't know why he was failing so. He could do a normal tie snappily and with ease. This was a problem indeed then.  
  
"Here, let me do it," Miss Halifax spoke up quietly and slipped in front of Heero, close to his body. Heero could feel her warmth surround him. Her perfume while strong and powerful like Miss Halifax herself, still delicately wound its scent around.  
  
Heero stepped back and then froze staring above her head stiffly. Her fingers grab the bow tie tightly and begin to tie it slowly and with great care and with measured moments. Miss Halifax stays focused on her task, eyes stay firmly affixed on her work.  
  
Walking back behind him she smiles tightly, thinly and says, "There. Much better. We had better be going now. The Winners are keen supporters of yours and are holding this party for you; this will help us win over many people, as the Winners are influential people in the colonies. Very influential. And after all you are the guest of honor, so you should not be late."  
  
She slips on her coat; a firm fitting charcoal gray one. Reaching into the wardrobe she picked out a matching black coat to go with his black and white attire.  
  
"Yes, let's," Taking the coat out of her hands Heero flashed a brief smile at Miss Halifax.

* * *

_The Peacecrafts_

* * *

Sabine scanned the ball room, looking for her husband. Locating him she rushed over and smiled winsomely at the gentlemen he was engaged in conversation with. They greeted her politely and she responded to the gentlemen. Through Sabine had not a clue whoever they were. Eventually they excused them selves and Sabine and Nikolas were alone together within the event of the era.  
  
"I have some intriguing gossip about some things!" She lightly said. A small smile flitting across her face.  
  
Nikolas turned to her and lifted one hand to his lips and kissed her hand softly before gently letting go. "Do tell."  
  
"It certainly is a grand occasion." Sabine murmured, silk petticoats rustling under a beaded over dress. Sabine placed a white gloved hand on her husband's arm. Looking at him under her eyelashes for a moment she shook her head wryly, "Such a grand occasion..." she whispered.  
  
The ball room was lit brightly with many candles as well as electricity lighting up the enormous room. Large crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Candles were displayed artfully around the room. The whole effect was one of golden radiance. Honeyed light was everywhere and softened the harder features.  
  
Nikolas nodded and added, "The Winners have certainly spared nothing for this affair. And with their grand resources they have created a lovely view." The king smiled toward his wife. "And as you said this is a grand occasion. I shall certainly hope that peace can be achieved because of the mingling of guests. I notice there are several Earth military officers here at this gathering. Almost as many as there are peace dignities."  
  
"Yes there are many peace dignities but have you noticed who is standing over there?" Raising her arms slightly and waving her arm in a general direction. "He is the son Noventa. Do you know who Noventa might be?"  
  
"I do, who doesn't? He has been among the few that have been rising very quickly through the ranks of the military. He is said to be a genius in the... art of war. A very skilled man. I have not met with the man but I have heard some startling good reports of him, for a military man that is. I have not heard much of his son." Nikolas raised his eyes questionably at Sabine.  
  
"Noventa's son is said to be a more peaceful man and has not followed his father's path into the military. He has instead been building up the family business."  
  
"Family business?"  
  
"Agriculture. They grow grapes for wines. Some very fine wines indeed. He is also one of the dominating the importing and exporting between the colonies and Earth. He is unmarried, through there are rumors that he is looking for a wife. There are also other less... peaceful ventures."  
  
"Really... such as?" Nikolas leaned into his wife slightly. This was not gossip but important information. While pertaining to be light and airing it was quite a serious conversation.  
  
"Oh, weapons! The silly dears!" Sabine gave a tinkling laugh, waving a hand in the air, dismissing. "What in heavens could they have use for this? I wonder... Hmm. What could Noventa's son be doing here? Not a military man! Not a politician! He is not a serious enough contender for any economic position in these events. So why is he here?"  
  
"What, darling queen of mine," Nikolas was playing his part too, "Is Noventa's son named?"  
  
Laying a hand in horror on her chest she exclaimed, "Oh dear heavens! Didn't I tell you?" At Nikolas's shaken head, she muttered, "Apparently not." Sabine smiled slowly. "His full name is Dominic Noventa."

* * *

_Dominic Noventa_

* * *

Taking a sip of the deep, rich wine, Dominic savoured the taste before slowly letting the liquid slide down his throat. The flavour already had erupted in his mouth but with the eventual release into his throat his sense were alit with many different tastes and textures.  
  
Dominic had admitted to himself that he had a faint interest and love for wine.  
  
The Winners had spared no expense on the array of wines. Waiter, all in white and with plain and bland faces on, walked around the room offering glasses of the finest wines. Dominic had even tasted some of his own wines and had felt a surge of pride as the liquid had been drown slowly and with great glee.  
  
Opening his eyes, his mouth went dry. The thirst that had been quenched by the delicious wine was now as ravenous as ever, but now for something else. Dominic's mouth parted slightly as he gazed at the woman. His eyes bulged outwards, pupils dilating with mixed emotions. Dominic was instantly surprised at this woman, she was like no other. And he was reacting differently because of her.  
  
Dominic hands were clammy and the wine glass was in danger of falling to the ground. He stepped forward slightly, without even consciously realizing so. Dominic tries to regain control of his sense and tightened his grip on the glass.  
  
Breathing hastily and took a deep, shuddering breath and with some effort tried to calm himself. Dominic succeeded to some degree. Stepping back, and drawing his eyes away from the silver clad woman.  
  
She certainly was something.

* * *

_Leiko Kaida Halifax_

* * *

Leiko was bored. This occasion had excellent security. While Leiko knew she should be pleased about this fact, and inwardly she was, as Heero Yuy's safety was a top priority for her. But there was this sense of boredom. Even through she had been invited she could not help that she was not needed here. Heero was in sight and Leiko had been carefully following no matter what his previous orders had been. Sometimes his safety had to come ahead of his wants.  
  
There were no glitches in this elaborate security. No one had possession of a gun and nor would they be aloud. The Winners had enlisted in some complex, but most of all, invisible metal detectors. There was also... other security measures.  
  
Signaling a wandering waiter, Leiko surveyed the small appetizers with dismay. Then picked up three of the tiny yet expensive biscuits. She hadn't eaten for most of this day, too preoccupied with Heero's insistence for a public rally and getting Heero and herself ready for this affair. She had nearly force fed Heero but had been too concerned about him to worry about herself. Nearly inhaling one of them, she slowly ate the other two, not listening to the demands of her stomach. For the time at least. There were plenty of waiters here.  
  
The creamy taste of the cheese and some sort of spice and a trace of pepper engulfed her mouth. She closed her eyes briefly, before she stood to attention and glanced for Heero. Still in same place he was before, only with more people listening in. Good, Leiko thought.  
  
Now for waiter hunting.  
  
"Excuse me, miss?" a voice, a man's voice Leiko confirmed, asked her.  
  
Stifling a groan, Leiko hung her head slightly before turning around stiffly but quickly and asked, "What is it?" She was hungry and she just noticed some salmon dishes that looked quite delectable.  
  
The man, blonde, medium height with brown eyes and a healthy figure Leiko recorded in an instant, quirked an eyebrow at her gruffness and resumed speaking, "My name is Dominic Noventa. I noticed you standing on your own and thought you might need some company." This man was a Noventa? Leiko narrowed her eyes, a soldier or related then. This was not good. She preferred not to get involved with soldiers, unless the situation required it. This was not the case.  
  
"No. I don't need company at all. No thank you." She began to walk closer to the moving Heero when she felt a sweaty palm clamp around her bare arm. Leiko instantly tensed and spun wildly about, yanking her arm away.  
  
"I'm sorry, miss...? I don't believe that you gave me your name. What is your name fair lady?" He was smiling at her in a manner that Leiko didn't care for. That look was almost a leer to Leiko. She glared at him. "It would be terribly rude not to give me your name." Once again he smiled, this time however with a pleading edge to the smile.  
  
"Fine. My name is Leiko Kaida Halifax. There, I gave you my name. Now I am leaving. Please don't socialize with me again or I will call security. Understand?" Shooting was last frustrated glare at him Leiko stalked away.  
  
The nerve of that man! How dare he touch me! We didn't even know each other, not formally or as acquaintances. He is certainly one of the rudest people I have ever met.  
  
Lifting her head, Leiko was now merely meters away from Heero she grabbed a tray off a waiter and started stuffing her face full of those delectable salmon spread. Leiko then moved on to the delicate fairy, sugary pieces.  
  
Dominic Noventa was a stupid, lecherous man. Leiko hoped she would never meet him again.

* * *

I don't own GW  
  
R/R! 


	3. Twelfth of February AC 175 Part Three

**Revolving Peace **

Twelfth February AC 179 (Part Three)

_

* * *

_

_Heero Yuy_

* * *

"What a delightful prospect! Quite amusing to think about really at one's age. More for the idealistic youth of the day not for us," with a wave of a soft and carefully manicured hand the Earth Military Dignity continued, "Gentlemen of means and class. I have rarely thought of this, this peace you have been considering Mr. Yuy, not seriously at least. Politicians may preach the peace, but I however know that what they speak of, with the current environment is clearly impossible. What can you say about this Mr. Yuy? With the build up of Mobile Suits with the increase of supply, the updated models and the brand new ones included I see little way peace can prevail on Earth as it has done on the colonies. After all we don't have you Mr. Yuy." 

Heero smiled slowly at the comments, "Why, sir, peace can be given to all if such people as yourselves and others stopped making Mobile Suits. It is in the hands of Earth to make peace possible for all of their citizens. After all I'm just a mere leader of the colonies, why should I interfere with Earth politics when it is really none of my concern. What have you to say about this, sir?"

The jibe had not gone unnoticed. Earth had been more and more aggressive and not just with in conferences and discussion but outside the political arena. They were targeting colony politicians with a fare bit of malice. The Earth was also openly criticizing the colony's way of life. Heero's comments had been met with not a fare few of titters, sniggers and all out open laughs.

The sir bristled and continued on his tirade against peace. However few were now listening with real interest and gradually people began to drift away from him. Heero excused himself politely but had interrupted his speech. "Sir, I believe a dear old friend is calling me, please excuse me."

As Heero walked away he felt, through did not see the Earth Dignity narrow his eyes into thin slits and target their focus in intense heat and fury towards his back. Keeping his back straight, Heero resisted the urge to shudder with fear.

"I agree with what you are saying, Heero Yuy." The voice was so sudden that Heero was momentarily shook out of his careful reserved passion and position.

"What?" Heero burst out rudely. Shaking his head, Heero amended, "What was I meant was, Pardon? Do you really mean it? So few politicians actually believe in peace. I find very few who would actually admit the fact." He gazed with curiosity at the man with the wild hair do.

The man smiled, through it wasn't a smile with happiness, more one with acknowledgment at the appalling fact. "Yes, I'm not a politician, you see. I'm a scientist Heero Yuy."

"How interesting. But you seem to have me at an advantage, Doctor...?"

"I like to be called Doctor G."

"G? That certainly is unusual. I don't believe I know one of you name. Is that your true name?" Heero knew he was pressing on something and tried as delicately as he could.

"G. You can call me Doctor G. G was a nickname during my university days. As with some of my friends we had different names for each other."

"Very well. Let us continue our conversation. I do believe we can be good allies, if not close friends, Doctor G. I would like to meet your friends some day. From your brief description they sound like entertaining fellows. Perhaps as peace minded as us?"

* * *

_Quaterine Winner_

* * *

Quaterine smiled at the festivities. Her features lighting up with emotion, eyes sparkling with joy, which caused not a few to glance at her with pleasure. 

"Might I have this dance?" Startled, she lifted her head sharply, eyes widening with surprise. The pupils dilating quickly before returning to their normal shape and size. Pale blonde hair flashed with brilliance as the light of the candles hit Quaterine's hair, the gold birds shining ever brighter. Mouth in a gentle oh, curves into a warm smile.

The small plump man with an inviting grin on his face had a hand placed in front o his body, his slick black hair, when hit by light showed highlights. He was dressed in a white suit, cut to fit his frame.

Quaterine had an immediate liking to this man. Something about his was good. She widened her smile and slowly extended her right hand, twisting it slightly to accommodate the placement of her hand in his hand.

Stepping closer to the man, she answered, "I would love to. I do enjoy dancing. It has been a past time of mine since I was a young girl. My name is Quaterine by the way." Placing a hand on his shoulder, she felt a gloved hand being placed on her waist. The waltz began Quaterine enthusiastically started dancing in tune with this gentleman.

"My name is Instructor H. I am not the best dancer, but you are quite extraordinary." Instructor H spun her around as the music sped up a fraction.

"Why thank you. But you are not the worst dancer. I am pleased with your movements on the dance floor. I can see that you have some skill."

Then Quaterine fell silent and began dancing for the mere pleasure of it. Not just to be polite. The music created feelings in her and they seemed to resonate with in her. The beat, the rhythm echoed through her. All colours of the rainbow spiraled wildly behind her eyes. Ribbons of bright lights swirled and whirled around her body.

The music stopped.

Quaterine opened her eyes and stared into the concerned eyes of Instructor H. Ignoring his concern she stepped back and curtseyed before backing off slightly, the colours still resurfacing with the sounds. Music was every where.

The music started up again. Quaterine saw the bright colours begin to dance again. The lights to flash more brilliantly than ever. Quaterine loved the music. It was the pure form of her emotions. She reveled in the pure pleasure of dancing to the majesty of the moment.

Music was her passion. It was her emotional connection to the world. When it was played, Quaterine felt sane for a moment. While the emotions battle furiously for entry into her mind, the music washed away their residue.

She felt alive.

_

* * *

_

_Leiko Kaida Halifax_

* * *

"Want to dance," short and clipped, the voice came from behind her. The man, with such a deep voice he had to be a man, was close to her back and she could feel his breath on her neck and back. It was faintly disconcerting. Not particularly unpleasant but different. 

Without turning Leiko answered, "No." Heero seemed to be involved in a rapid conversation. Words were being passed between Heero and another man. With many large gestures Heero seemed to be establishing a point.

The man behind her stepped efficiently in front of her, not moving with any grandiose movements, taking care not invade too closely in her personal space, he was none the less there and blocking her view of Heero.

Leiko frowned irritably, and side stepped the man walking a couple paces to the left. After a moments the man followed, but this time kept behind her.

"Miss Halifax. My name is Doctor S. I believe we can come to a agreement." His voice as well as his movements were efficient and to the point.

"Regarding what, _Doctor S_?" Whatever this man wanted and she has a faint inkling in what it was, she was going to firmly refuse him. Whatever he proposed what bound to be rubbish.

"Regarding OZ, Miss Hali_fax_. I believe that have not to eager to accept peace among the colonies and will want to take action. As I'm sure you know."

Leiko froze, spinning around and glaring in Doctor S's face. "I do know what you mean, Doctor S, but how did you come to know about this fact. It is not common knowledge, even to Heero Yuy." His face was emotionless and through the situation had no call for it she burst out a brief peal of laughter before hurriedly trying to stifle it. The cast over his nose was not supposed to be hilarious but it was! Was all that came out of her reasoning about her sudden burst of laughter. Leiko had always admitted to having a wicked, if an unusual sense of humour, at least internally to herself.

Doctor S ignored her laughter. He seemed to be ignoring everything but himself, while not in a conceited way it was mildly annoying. His perfect tone of voice, so even and emotionless. It was measured and precise. His simple bodily movements were focused on the movement themselves and not on anything else. He took in everything. His following her around and she knew that he knew that she was laughing at him. She just did! But he had not lost any of his composure. Leiko through she would never admit it out loud was grateful. Her loss of composure, even for such a brief moment was not a thing she wanted to be stirred with. It was a rather delicate subject.

"I have contacts. I believe that we may be sharing some similar contacts. They have given us the same information. This disturbing information about OZ and their ambitious plans." Doctor S's voice also betrayed nothing. He was remote as ever, and Leiko admired him for it however as much she distrusted him.

"Yes. Let's talk. This is very important. If you have any information with Heero Yuy, you will give it to me, understand?"

"I understand Miss Halifax."

"Nodding sharply Leiko replied, "Good."

_

* * *

_

_Doctor J_

* * *

"Ah! What a pleasure to see you, old chum!" A thick, fat hand slammed into J's back and in his shock J stepped forward once. Who in heaven's name, could this be? He wondered, turning around and staring into the red and sweating face of a grinning man. 

"Yes," J replied in his dry tone, scanning his memory for this man's identity, he came up with a blank. J did not recall ever meeting this man. Trying to make the best of this situation J spoke up once more, intent on finding out this man's name without too much attention being placed upon him or too much interest. J was here for a reason and he couldn't make a scene, it could jeopardize the mission, "I will – "

The man with the red face spun slightly to the side, grabbing a vessel filled with intoxicating liquid, he then proceed to gulp down half of the contents and in the process spilling the rest own the many folds of his flushed neck and onto his thick silk crimson shirt. It seemed who ever dressed this man knew how he drank.

The fat man's body swaying out of tune to the music wandered off, his travels taking him side to side much to the distress of many. J's gaze followed the man for a time as he caused trouble and discomfort for the guests. He also seemed to have no reservation with sculling as many glasses of alcohol as he could get his hands on. What a disgusting creature, J though.

A tall, impressively muscled man with a stoic expression on his face, if you could it an expression. Was dancing gracefully if formally and with controlled, thought out movements stepped out from his partner's quite possessive grasp and bowing in a mix of western and eastern style then he excused himself. The man, with his cleanly shaven dome head, strode in the direction of J with the pure elegance of a martial artist and presented himself to J.

"J. I see that you are here, as are the others." The voice, with the slight trace of accent that never left his tone no matter how long he practiced, was soft and careful. It also was directed so deliberately and mindfully that only J could have heard it.

"They are indeed O. This has been quite a turn out." And not only for their side, J added inside his mind.

"Yes."

The two men turned and faced the dance floor, watching the dancing of the Earth's and Colony's elite dance through the difficult dance. With varying degrees of success among the couples.

Mission accomplished, J thought grimly, but the next mission was another question.

Heero Yuy had to live the year out.

Would they complete this mission? Or would it be a failure?

* * *

_Did you like it? Any questions just email me. Reviews appreciated. Thank you to the people who already have. _

_Regarding Quaterine, Quatre was named after his mother, so that's how I got her name. Why someone shouted Quaterine's name at Relena is a puzzle. But an interesting plot idea._

_I don't own it._


	4. Thirteenth of February AC 175 Part One

**

* * *

Revolving Peace**

* * *

13th February AC179 (Part One) 

_

* * *

_

_Heero Yuy_

* * *

The cool artificial light came through the window and stretched itself on the neatly made up bed. Sheets, covers and pillows smoothly aligned and unslept in. The light grew steadily stronger, the once gentle yellow glow, brightening as the seconds, minutes, hours, passed. 

Through someone had attempted to shut the curtains last night, they had subbornly remained open, one tiny crack had survived. Now shining through was the colony's sunshine. Fake but realistic, it acted like real Earth sunshine and began blazing as time went on.

Heero hunched over on the desk, a plain darkly stained wooden desk. Piles of papers, some with important insignias on them, folders full of more sheets of paper, filled the desk and sometimes overflowing it. Heero locked in slumber did not notice the disarray that he had cause. He with every gentle intake and exhale, softly stirring the papers, made a slight wheezy sound, normally associate with young children.

He was still dressed in the black suit that he had worn last night, through it was neat for his position, the harsh itchy starched shirt and the crisp, clean lines of the suite were in a mess from what they were last night. The shirt had also had begun to escape from his dress pants, the edges crumpled and wrinkled slightly, through the good quality material prevented too much of this.

With his neck stretched at an awkward angle, one that would be sure to create a stiff and sore neck when he awoke, he slept peacefully on; unaware of the day's trials that would be face to him. This moment of quiet and relaxation would be the last he would see for some time.

Last night, at the Winner party, the social event of the year but also political and through the hosts wished without, military. A night of party celebration where new alliances and prospects of new ones were formed, while others cracked under pressure. Of spirited debate and heated discussions, even a few rowdy, friendly (so they say) punches that were hurriedly broken up the Winner's security. A few romantic links and attractions were formed as old ones were strengthened.

Near the door, which was shut tight and firmly locked, lay his shoes. Black socks dangling out where he had quickly pulled them off as Heero had entered the room. The shoes with their laces having a knot of two were a danger to anyone entering the room. For if they did so, and without checking for any obstacles, they would surely fall.

As the sunlight grew stronger, people began to wake and begin to get ready for another day, to go to their jobs, those that had jobs. Traffic, which had been silent except for the occasional late night car, now began heating up into the morning rush hour. But because of an accident involving two cars the hour would lead to hours.

Exhausted from campaigning the previous day and going to various meetings through out the day then having argue and debate his views over the Colonies and Earth and various of his policies well into the late hours and into the early hours of the next day. Heero slept and dreamt of the future peaceful world that waited.

So he dreamt.

* * *

_Leiko Kaida Halifax_

* * *

Sitting at her desk, the one provided by their generous hosts, Leiko sipped her coffee, not even noticing when instead of the hot liquid she swallowed cold, sludgy dregs. Reading the report by one of her informants, her forehead creased into a frown. Her eyes focusing on the text. Usually she skimmed such reports as the majority of them had useless information, with maybe, the occasional nugget of information, but this report was entire new field. 

Romefeller was finally acting, if under the guise of OZ.

What they planned would outrage many people if they happened to read this and would seriously please others, but Leiko would not let any one other than herself read this report, not even the person who was the subject of it.

If any one did they find this report; they would use it to their own advantage. It was a problem that it had already been written but Leiko's informant could not risk meeting her and she could not visit him. It would be death for both of them if they had every happened to meet. Not that they has ever done so, but they were both well known in certain circles, and if they clashed, it would be most unfortunate.

Any way, Leiko planned to use this report to her own advantage. She smirked slightly before retreating back into the written word. If she used this correctly, and everything went to plan, then they would be ones sweating. It would be decidedly pleasant.

Placing the report on the desk, Leiko straightened her posture and slanted her arms outwards. A pen dangling loosely from her fingers, she asserted her hold, tightly crushing the pencil between her fingers. With a sharp crack, the pencil snapped and Leiko let the shards and fragments escape form her hold and fall to the ground.

Oh so delightful! They would pay dearly for their mistake of messing with her. Very dearly indeed. No one would even think of attempting to send a death threat to Heero after this soiree. They would be too afraid.

Smiling with great pleasure, a sudden change went over her face. Eyes blinking rapidly, confused and bewildered. Mouth twisting sideways in distaste. Bringing a hand to her mouth she gagged slightly and the coffee caught up with her, it was utterly revolting.

"Dana?" she called to her secretary, her _imposed _secretary. Heero had insisted that she needed someone to help, she had disagreed but as usual, Heero had one. Damn politicians and their wily way, Leiko though wryly.

"Yes Miss Haifax?" Her secretary chirped cheerfully. Why she had to act to bloody nice and chipper all the time was beyond Leiko.

"Make some more coffee. It seems that the last batch has... soured." Leiko spoke quickly holding her mug out to Dana.

"Yes, Miss. The usual?" Dana took the empty mug into her hands.

Leiko nodded sharply. Dana left the room, humming. Shaking her head, Leiko mused that she had been truly insane when she had hired Dana. No matter what her references and high skills, she was very... happy. High more like. Stifling a chuckle, Leiko went back to work.

With a sharp trill, the phone rang. And continued it's assault of her ears. Reaching out with her hand, she typed in the necessary codes, before resuming the bland and secretarial look (that Dana never used) she had practiced to give to people.

As the screen formed into a picture of a man, Leiko directed a winning smile at the screen and began speaking, "Hello, Heero Yuy's office, how may I help you?" As she saw the man's face, Leiko's smiles slowly faded off her face.

* * *

_Dominic Noventa_

* * *

Leaning back in his dark brown swivel chair, Dominic stared up at the ceiling, pensively. Gray shadows were under his eyes, and not even the morning light could fade them away sufficiency. The past hour, an hour that had been taken away from his sleep, had been spent researching a number to contact the lovely Miss Leiko Kaida Halifax. 

Looking at the scarp piece of paper with a number scrawled on it, he smiled deviously. It would be worth it, just to see her face. Dominic was sure she would be delighted to see him.

Swinging his legs down from the large imposing desk he grabbed the edge of the desk and brought his chair closer. Pressing the ON button, he picked up the scrap of paper and began dialing. 4001-7676-0019, the numbers flashed across the screen and ringing began.

A smiling Leiko answered the phone, "Hello, Heero Yuy's office, how may I help you?" Before a she sharply withdrew. A deep sense of horror and disgust flashed across her face. Then she frowned and glared at his with distaste.

Smiling leisurely, he leaned forward, so too seem closer to her. "Help? Well Leiko, you can help me in many ways. Please don't let anything stop you from doing so. I would be most displeased."

She gasped softly, "You!"

"Me? I believe my name is Dominic Noventa. But you, my dear sweet thing, may call me Dominic."

"You are the impertinent man I have ever had the misfortune to encounter. I wish you every harm possible. I don't know how you got this number but I will find out and punish them accordingly. As for you," she narrowed her eyes at him, "I will get you somehow. Your behaviour is deplorable."

"Really? I look forward to our next meeting. I can't see a reason why you would not. I can be very charming, why don't we have lunch? You suggest a place but I have a liking for Italian. In my blood perhaps? But what do you fancy?"

"I don't fancy to do anything with you." She said harshly, her tone and voice grating and rough, "I have a busy day and I never want to see you again. I though I made that quite clear at the Winner's party last night. If you did not get it last night, then here it is now in simple terms. I, Leiko Kaida Halifax, want to see you again. Or even speak to you again. Do you understand."

With out waiting for Dominic to reply, Leiko hand stretched out and pressed a disconnect button and Dominic was staring at a gray screen.

"What a delightful personality she has. I must speak to her. If only to here sweet, dulcet voice again."

Standing and walking over to the tinted floor to ceiling window, Dominic placed a hand on the surface, marring the extreme perfection and cleanliness. Gazing at his hand print he smirked.

* * *

_The Doctors_

* * *

"Well, gentlemen, what were your findings of last night?" Doctor J asked to the sprawling men. Sprawled over his fine upholstery, he thought despairingly. Such a waste to such fine wares, he thought, directing his gaze to Doctor G. 

"I had a fine night dancing with the hostess, Mrs. Winner. She got very caught up with the dance. I have heard that she is a lover of music. Her husband, out host, Mr. Winner... I did not have much success. Through he seemed to like me; he is totally against all military action. A true pacifist, where ever it might lead him." Instructor H spoke, once again sipping some fine wine, even through it was quite early in the morning.

"That... could be a problem. Winner is one of the richest men in the world and employs millions of people across the colonies. He could garner support in many ways." J replied.

"Through, the military powers might not be pleased. I think it could favour us." H returned.

"How so?" G asked questionably, "If he is truly a pacifist, why would he help us with our... projects. Even through it might oppose OZ and the Federation, our beliefs would go against his."

"True, very true. But his wife took a favouring to me. She might... persuade him. I think she is not as peace oriented as his is. She knows about conflict. I suspect that she knows that it will happen unless there is a total de-armament. Which, as we all know, is very unlikely. How did your endeavors go G?"

"Heero Yuy is truly devoted to peace, blah blah blah, I'm sure you get my point. As with Mr. Winner, opposed to war and weapons." He frowned sadly, "Why are we the only ones with a middles agenda I wonder? It seems strange."

"None the less, it a fact, O? Your mission?" J queried.

"There were no attempts on the security. No serious ones at least. But my sources report many people lurking around the ballroom, uninvited guests all of them. Suspicious behaviour."

"Any person confirmed?" J leaned eagerly, ready for the impatient news.

Shaking his head O quietly said, "None." J visibly deflated.

"I see."

"But. Earlier today, I noticed that we were being followed." O said such a startling revelation calmly, when they all knew how drastic this news could mean to them.

There was an uncomfortable silence. Fear and tension ran rampant through the room. Other than the gentle tunes of classical music emerging from the radio, there seemed to be no sounds being emitted.

"Were they...?" G ended the question quickly turning away from the rest.

"I believe them to be from OZ, yes."

There was a deeply reluctant shocked silence.

"Well..." J said forcefully, "S your report?"

"Leiko Kaida Halifax. An aide of Heero Yuy, his head of security and various other tasks is devoted to Heero and will do anything do uphold his ideals and to see them come to pass. Not for any inclination of peace, she will kill, and has before. She was formally a OZ soldier until three years ago when she deserted her platoon and has become very unpopular among Romefeller even before that."

"Is she in love with him?"

"I'm not sure. She seems obsessed which could be love, but. I don't believe that she is in love. Devoted perhaps. She has an interesting mind."

"I see," J said this thoughtfully and leaned back.

In the absence of talk that followed, the five men listened to the ending of a song and the starting of the news. What was reported surprised them all.

It seemed that their plans to build the mobile suits would have to come to pass.

An assassination had taken place.

* * *

Disclaimer: Standard 


	5. Thirteenth of February AC 175 Part Two

**Revolving Peace**

13th of February AC 175 (Part Two)

* * *

_Heero Yuy_

* * *

Another day, another speech, Heero mused as he waved and smiled at the crowd surrounding the podium. The crowd had swelled to great numbers today, and the multi coloured mass of moving bodies swayed and rippled in the strange light of the colonies. The cheers of the people did increase as Heero climbed up the stairs, a group of black suited bodyguards marking him, and he came into view for the vast majority of the people. 

Leaning down slightly he tried to shake hands with some of the people who were waving at him. But there were so many people that he ended up just brushing the hands or arms of the people as he walked past and still the people jumped up and down.

Finally reaching the top of the stairs. For some unknown reason the platform had been inordinately high, almost twice as high as usual.

The cameras flashed as the paparazzi and their more respected peers, the journalists all had their camera people try to take a shot of Heero Yuy. Every bit of his journey to the microphone where he would give his speech was recorded, from different angles, in black and white, in second was detailed with him. The cameras were all focused on him. Nearly every single person gathered here was looking at him. All but a select few.

A gentle breeze stirred his hair and he flicked his head away slightly. Live commentary on his speech, or the time upcoming to his speech; was done by at least six television stations. These were the official propaganda of his speech was prepared, pre-prepared of course.

Heero reached the microphones. He waited as the cameras continued to flash and would continue, he waited while the people's voices and cheers dulled then slowly went silent, he waited until there was silence and until everything was still.

He smiled a joyous smile. Peace could finally be recognized on Earth. The colonies could move away from ESUN and under their own pacifist control. They would be free. Peace was ultimately coming.

Leaning in forwards, so the microphones could catch his voice, Heero started his speech. "Peace has come upon us."

As he spoke the crowd was silent. Heero spoke about peace, about what he had planned for the colonies and pacifism.

When he had finished a section he paused as the crowd pulsated forward and seemed to swell with emotion; happiness, relief, joy, belief. The roar of their cheers was deafening but still Heero smiled. It was finally coming true. The colonies would be peaceful and Earth would learn that. They would accept it. Heero just knew it!

Peace was finally possible. He was here for one simple reason. To see peace spread to the whole world.

Peace...

Heero raised his head and looked up. The colonies artificial weather was beautiful today. The insincere sun shined down. Glints of sharp sunshine sparkled everywhere.

A dark glaze light was shooting towards Heero.

Then everything was a sharp blur for him.

* * *

_Leiko Kaida Halifax_

* * *

Leiko smiled with satisfaction as Heero ascended the platform. The day had started out busy and would be packed full of events to the end of it. And paperwork. Smile now slightly forced and turning more into a grimace. Before she once again assumed her polite mask. 

It had taken hours for her to find the right attire for this occasion. It had to be both powerful yet casual. She had finally settled on a suit. Rather plain but in the end she simply could not take it any more. Shopping for some one with the limited tastes of Heero Yuy could be a dreadful bore.

Watching the bodyguards troop behind Heero in an efficient manner, here smile turned grim for a second. Leiko had been warned by various sources that OZ was getting ready. She had planned this event for months but with these new warnings she had to change the carefully thought out publicity day to something with the security of the highest order and the security hadn't been slack before either. Leiko was rather pleased at what she had achieved.

Through, and with a disdainful glance at the scum of the earth otherwise known reporters, those people once again were being annoying and Leiko had plenty of experience to testify to this fact. Leiko frowned at them; all of the reporters had to be cleared before they had even entered the area surrounding the platform. They were an unknown element and Leiko disliked that. Who knows what they could bring in all those over large 'equipment' bags?

This whole day had drained her. It was only the afternoon and she felt so weary, so very weary. But her back was ram rod straight. She would not bend or show weakness while people were watching. If any weakness was shown, she could have thrown herself into very deep trouble and not even her various contacts would risk themselves from that particular grasp.

Letting her gaze travel around the large gathering of people who were either making a fool of them selves by cheering, screaming and jumping up and down. They were the mob and the mob controlled the world, Leiko thought, there are many differences between the past and the future but like Ancient Rome, the mob could be very powerful. Even if they didn't know they were controlling the politicians and military leaders the mob played a major part in what they decided.

If the mob didn't agree with a decision then the consequences could be dire. Leiko saw the crowd shouting it's approval for Heero and knew that he had won the crowd. He had the mob in his hand. Heero was very powerful at the moment. But Heero had to be careful about controlling his power. There is a fine line...

Resting her wandering eyes on Heero once more and as she did so his hair stirred in the slight breeze. Leiko grinned in victory and triumph. She has orchestrated the entire weather planning of this colony for weeks so the conditions would be the best for Heero.

It was a little extreme, she considered thoughtfully, maybe even slightly stupid. Of course the results, as usual had been perfect, so worry about all the terribly hard work that she had spent, not counting the long painfully boring hours she had spent consulting with all the authorities on this current change of decision.

Which, very unfortunately, had been one of the many she had made in the course of the planning of this particular speech of Heero's. The days she had spent on learning the weather controls of the colonies so there could not be a mess up. And this had been one measly speech. Leiko wondered in a bemused fashion, if she had too much time on her hands.

Walking to the edge of the podium she saw that she didn't have any time at all.

* * *

_The Doctors_

* * *

"It's all ruined," said J wearily sinking slowly in to the sofa. "And us? We are but criminals for the rest of the world. Heero was our last chance. There is no one but him who has enough charisma, ideals and spotless past to stand up to his position. Now the Alliance will surely capture us." 

G gave him a disdainful glare. "You are such a defeatist. We still have a chance, a chance to give peace. This is better than in the hands of the Alliance or OZ. So unless you prefer to wallow in self pity, do something J!"

The others remained silent.

J returned the glare to G. "I know very well the possibilities of us actually succeeding. It would be a miracle if _one _of us actually finished it. But all of us?" he shook his head.

G's mustache quivered with anger, "Now listen to me! Heero is dead! We have to do it! Even if we are risking out lives we have to do it!"

J turned away and looked offside. "G. However much I hate to admit it." Now the words came slow and reluctant, "You have a point!" J huffed out the words. G smirked in triumph.

Then he stared at the others. "And you? Will you be as cowardly as you were two years ago when approached by OZ? Asking to build a machine of destruction? Or will you use your skills for better uses?"

"What happened two years ago was enviable. We were too arrogant about our talents." H took a sip of his glass and continued. "We had no choice in the matter. Life or death..."

J spoke up; "The pilots... will have to be well trained. To be disciplined. They must do whatever it takes. No matter what happened. That is the only way Operation Meteor can succeed."

Operation Meteor.

Most of the doctors had been hesitant about the Operation. As they learned more about it, and who the major players were and their reasons, there seemed less reason for it. They were among the few that knew about Operation Meteor that disagreed with. Through never openly.

"Operation Meteor," J said after some time of silence, "At the time is our only option of life in the colonies. Even if we manage to avoid the Alliance and OZ we still have to make a living out here in the colonies. Therefore for the time being we must accept it. Agreed?"

There was a slow murmur of assent.

"Good. Now before we can start we must find a sponsor. Can all of you do that?" Amongst much wary glances they all consented. G however was starting to glare venomously at J.

"What makes you the leader?" G stood up and faced J as he said this.

"Because no one else did. So sit _down _G" J commandeered. The other doctors looked away from this argument.

While this was going on H was already was thinking elaborate plans for his Gundam. His pilot would be the best. No matter what. H quietly smiled. There was a system that he had conceived years ago that could, _help_ the pilot with battles.

Settling back into the couch O flexed his arm. The muscles rippled under his skin. Strong, a pilot had to be strong in both body and mind. They had to be trained in the martial arts to fully achieve what this operation wanted. Clandestine activities were sometimes necessary after all, they would able to prove the pilot as the best and keep confidence up.

Rubbing his hands together quietly S stared out the window. The others were waging for dominance but S found this all unnecessary. All this was stupid and foolish. Mankind could be that so very often. Sighing he clasped his hand together, then wondered if Operation was _really_ the only choice.

G sat down. A tension was released in the room. "Very well J. Play leader for a while. If we fall form sight and this world then you shall be the one responsible." G smiled maliciously.

J smirked back at him, "You are so kind," he said eloquently. "I don't think we should stay here much longer, we should leave this colony as soon as possible and I think that the time is for us to part."

Bringing a hand to his chest G murmured, "Oh I'm desolate."

Ignoring G, J continued, "This is our last time to discuss the plans. Any improvements, issues or problems then talk about it now. This shall be one of our last chances if not the last to talk about it freely."

The others looked around. There seemed like no one wanted to speak. No one was willing to talk. Operation Meteor seemed like it would go ahead.

"Then let us depart." J finished. "And make ready our plans. Time may be on our side, but we do not have many resources and we shall have to use time effectively. Goodbye, until next time, if we meet again." With that J left, rather dramatically.

G snorted, "If he had a cape to twirl, he would," he muttered.

But he began to move.

And they all started to leave. The doctors went to plan a war from the colonies and to create the instruments for earth's destruction. Because peace had died today, and Heero Yuy was dead forever.

_

* * *

_

_AN: This chapter took forever to finish. Due to school work, seriously I had about 10 assignments, speeches and projects to do, writers block and sheer laziness this chapter didn't come out. But here it is. I have a love/hate relationship with my fics sometimes I think. I just realized that I haven't explained about the _Doctors. _While not all of them are it was easier just to group them together._

_Thank you to my ever reluctant beta reader,_ **Zaly Bam Bam**

_There should be one (1) more chapters to go. Secrets shall be revealed and all. Bye...?_

_Disclaimer: I weep... for I do not own it. Nor make any profits _


	6. Fourteenth of February AC 175 Epilogue

**Revolving Peace**

14th of February AC 175

* * *

_Heero Yuy_

_

* * *

_

I'm dying...

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

* * *

...And Heero Yuy died. 

**His work undone and all that was completed unraveled.**

**Another generation was to lead his dream of true peace.**

* * *

_In a sudden flurry of activity many people fled to other colonies and the Earth as the Alliance started a repression of the people._

_Doctor J_ went underground in L1 but to avoid capture he traveled along a perilous route that near blinded him and forced him to cut off a hand, he was determined to stay as caustic as ever.

_Doctor G_ contacted distant friends, the Sweepers, and journeyed to L2, remaining cynical and idealistic as ever.

_Doktor S_ was forcibly kidnapped and suffered under the hand of the Barton family. He eventually accepted to work for them after being tortured through now wanted no part in Operation Meteor and swore to himself that he would hinder it as long as he was alive.

_Instructor H_ was contacted by Quaterine Winner and was secreted away to one of the many L4 resource satellites. He was in relative safety but his mind kept him on the edge.

_Master O_ returned to old friends and colleagues in the L5 region. Meditating on the existence of life.

_A shadowy five worked to create machines of destruction to bring about peace. But they had very dangerous paths to follow themselves. One that was fought with danger._

_The Peacecraft_ government quickly shuttled the king and queen back to Sank leaving one political upheaval for one that was soon to happen and an uneasy country surrounded by people who wanted them dead.

_The Winners_ left for L4 and a safer environment, an unknown quantity in their shuttle. Quaterine planned for the future, which she knew she would not be a part of and a destiny of another, while still being confused about the surges of feelings that rushed through her.

_Influential and powerful fled to safe retreats but both had insecurities on their mind and all knew that a new balance of power was now about to weigh the world and would threaten their weak worlds._

_Dominic Noventa_ a man of contrasting values proposed to Leiko Kaida Halifax when he assumed that she was weak after Yuy's assassination and would eagerly accept at his terms so to escape a brutal end by OZ or the Alliance. But he was unaware that she was a spy of Barton and was a Barton herself and her real name was Louise Sasha Barton. He was shocked and retreated into his own thoughts for a time.

_Leiko Kaida Halifax or Louise Sasha Barton_ accepted the proposal both driven for a desire to stay alive from OZ and to leave her tyrannical family who had dictated her life from birth. She also wanted to succeed and become a leader for the world if one behind the scenes, which she preferred as she saw it as safer after her disastrous experience stemming from Heero Yuy's assassination. While not a pacifist she was profoundly affected by Heero Yuy and believed that peace was a great promoter.

But now she has a wedding to plan, and has no time for world politics. It is amazing how fast one can get married when one has numerous reserves and large amounts of cash.

_Two young people caught in a place and time that brought both fruition and devastation left the scene of Heero Yuy's assassination in self denial and suppression. Striving for a world without danger they managed to achieve little and remained in the shadows. They wanted superiority over each other and yet were fated for marriage. Their war of words would continue for many years._

* * *

**Heero Yuy had died but his inspiration and pacifism would live on and eventually the world that he was on the edge of creating would come to pass.**

In the future people would accept a new era of peace. Through they would have to maintain vigilant against aggression and war it would be sustained by the eternal hope of many that wished for a world with petty arguments that mature into full scale wars and the death of many innocents. A world without war.

Peace was given a chance. It was up to the individual to accept it.

* * *

Okay, finished _Revolving Peace_. The delay? Well, after just finishing it my entire hard drive was wiped. Along with the finished version of chapter 6. Then when after weeks of delay I had contact with my lovely but vengeful computer. Then guess what pops up earlier than usual? Exams, the dreaded E word. So it is only now that I have time to finish this. It is the much shorted and more philosophical version of chapter six. But after losing the chapter I didn't want to write another chapter like that so this is the different (if not worse, much more worse) chapter. I feel that it is lacking but I don't have enough fortitude to write another chapter, maybe a side fic, sequel or prequel but not at the present, it would be at a latter date if ever. However I am still intrigued with the matters of the past and there is hope that I shall add onto this. 

Thank to the people who have commented or read this. I know this would not be highly popular (well, duh!) but I enjoyed writing this political if oddly pointless fic. Even if it was difficult and I did mess up the timeline and wasn't totally canon (this is based on the assumption that I screwed up some where). -shrug- oh well...

-bounces- I have finished! I'm free! To release my evil else where! -evil laughter- Yes... Thank you!


End file.
